The present invention relates to metallic stud frames of a type used in the formation of a frame of a residential or commercial structure.
Historically, frames of such structures were formed of either wood, steel or concrete. In the case of load bearing structures, it is common to use a steel bar, know as rebars within a poured concrete structure. The use of vertical light gauge steel studs, in lieu of wooden studs to accomplish internal framing within a wood frame structure, is also well known in the art.
It is, however, not known to employ thin gauge vertical studs in combination with exterior wall concrete framing in which the vertical stud operates to define an offset the distance between an exterior poured concrete wall and an interior plasterboard wall which is secured to one surface of such a vertical steel stud.
A need for such a vertical steel stud frame element has arisen as a consequence of rapid on-site assembly high techniques employing thin external concrete walls which have developed in the construction arts. The present invention therefore relates to such vertical metallic stud in which one rectilinear surface thereof may be poured as a part of a process of casting of an exterior concrete wall, its base and/or load bearing of the resultant structure.